Forever Feared
by QueenRamona
Summary: Understand this: I'm grown—no doubt about it. I've been grown since last year, once I realized that the bruises on my mother's face were not from her walking into doors from being clumsy, but were instead courtesy of my dad's left hook. Or maybe I'm tripping?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Understand this:** I'm grown—no doubt about it. I've been grown since last year, once I realized that the bruises on my mother's face were not from her walking into doors from being clumsy, but were instead courtesy of my dad's left hook.

* * *

I knew I couldn't open my mouth, I wasn't stupid. But my mother, she couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. If she would just be quiet and keep her mouth closed, maybe daddy wouldn't get so upset and lash out on her. I don't know, maybe I just don't understand.

I'm twelve, after all.

But it always feels like I'm the head of the house, taking care of my little sister Clare, and my little brother Corrie, while our parents had it out. But I ain't out here worryin'. Shit, I know right from wrong. Beating on my mother is wrong, and my daddy should know this. But he's always drunk, so you can't tell him nothing.

_WHAM. _

I held my fearful siblings, turning the stereo up louder to drown out the commotion coming from the living room. I should be scared too, but I'm the big sister, so I protect them. No matter what, I got their backs. That scary man in there wasn't gonna lay a finger on em'. Not on my watch, that is.

_BANG. _

I sighed, there was no way to keep the thumps and my mother's screams out. I wanted to help her, but what could I do? Last time I tried to help, I almost got my own whooping. That man was crazy. I don't know why my momma put up with his ass. And she always be bombing me about my cussing. My cussing is the least of her problems, real talk.

"Cindy, I'm s-scared," my eight year old sister said, grabbing my hand. I gave her a weak smile.

"It's gonna be alright Clare, they just having a little argument," I lied, trying not to make her so scared. But for real, my sister was tough. Maybe she got that shit from me, no tears. Hey, somebody had to set the example. But times like this, we could only hope. For mom's sake.

"Cindy, that ain't no little argument. Momma out there screamin' and everything," Clare said, shaking her head. I let my smile fade, knowing there was nothing to say.

My brother ten year old brother, Corrie, sat quietly in the corner of my room, his head in his hands. He had a good heart, but to see our mother and father like this, really tore him up on the inside. No, he didn't cry. He just sat there, probably wondering how life got this way.

Outside of home, we went to school regularly. I went to J. Edgar Hoover Middle, while my brother and sister went to the elementary school, just around the corner from one another.

I had friends, believe it or not. Well, more like two..three..four? Sorry, but I was the type of person to keep to myself most of the time. Yeah, whenever I was in public, I would put on a fake smile to make it seem like things were alright. But ya'll know, behind that smile, I was broken. Straight up done.

When my head wasn't in the fucking gutter, I was most likely with my homie, Riley Freeman. Now, that nigga always knew what's good. He was the type of kid to show up, show out, and then bounce. Just my type of friend. And we were close like nobody's business.

He had a brother too, Huey Freeman, but I don't think that nigga likes me much. He always had that preppy little mulatto around him..Jazmine I think. Didn't bother me though. I mean, sometimes I was around him when I was hanging with Riley, but other than that, we weren't nothing but acquaintances.

Then we have my homegirl, Yonnie. She was the real deal. She had my back no matter what, something that few people could do. I knew her since we were six, and ever since then, we were nothing but best friends. She was black, like most of my friends. But no matter, it didn't change a thing. If anything, I think her ghetto ways rubbed off on me and made me tougher.

But don't get it twisted. I didn't tell Riley or Yonnie what I had going on in my house. It didn't concern them, even though I told them everything. I didn't need everybody and their mama knowing all about my business. Naw, that shit wasn't bout to fly with me. So, just like I told my siblings, "Always keep to yourself."

"Cindy," my brother said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Momma called you."

_What the hell does she want?_ I stood up from my bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly and walking out into the living room. There my mother sat on the couch, fresh bruises on her face, though she wore a smile. Most people said we looked alike, I could see the resemblance a little, but not with all them marks on her damn face.

"Yeah, ma?" I said, keeping my eyes on daddy out of the corner of my eye. He sat on the couch, looking drained and exhausted. Like always, he carried a beer bottle. I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't his first drink of the day. _What a drunken loser._

"I need you to take this," she said as she handed me a ten dollar bill. "Take it, head down to the corner store, and buy your poor daddy here a pack of apple juice." I stared at the dollar bill, trying to hide the confused look on my face.

"Apple juice? I said I wanted beer, you slut! Can you not hear?" my daddy yelled at her, throwing his somewhat empty beer bottle at her. I cupped a hand to my mouth as the bottle missed her head by a couple of inches, shattering on the wall behind her. I looked away, not wanting to witness the fearful look on my mother's face.

"But baby, you don't need any more of that stuff-"

I shook my head, widening my eyes. See what I mean? She didn't know how to keep her mouth shut! She be puttin' herself in these situations, I swear.

My father looked at her like she was crazy. "Do I really need to hit you again? In front of our daughter?"

I rolled my eyes at that. _I am not his daughter._

My mother's eyes swept to the floor, clenching her jaw as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. "No," she said, "You don't need to hit me."

My father laughed at that, throwing his head back as he cackled. "Did I tell you to answer that? No, I don't think I did. And didn't we already have a talk about this? Don't you ever question my drinking. I will drink as much as I want, bitch."

I swallowed hard, crumpling the ten dollar bill in my fist as I tried to restrain myself from lashing out. _If I could just give him one punch to the face…maybe a kick to the groin.._

"Now hurry along, Cecilia. I don't like to be kept waiting. Take your brother and sister with you, those little brats.." he continued, waving me off. I silently rolled my eyes. This man was supposed to be my dad, yet he didn't even know my real name? And then he gonna diss my brother and sister like that? Okay, see, a nigga gon' die today.

I quickly walked back into my bedroom, motioned for Clare and Corrie to follow me, before we headed out the door. It's sad we have to come home from school every day to this nonsense. But no, don't be feeling sorry for us, because we can hold our own. So, before I tell you my story, know this:

It ain't happy.


	2. Quit Buggin'

**Present-day Woodcrest: Five years later**

* * *

"Man, I'm bout tired of yo' ass!" I shouted from my room. "Corrie, turn that shit down, now!"

"Bitch, you ain't the boss of me! How bout you turn yo' damn radio down? I'm tryna watch my show in here!" I heard him call back from his own room. I rolled my eyes and slammed my door, only to have my sister, Clare, fling it back open.

"Could ya'll hush all that racket? I'm tryna sleep and ya'll giving me a goddamn headache-"

"Watch yo' mouth. You know momma don't like you cussing."

"Like I care what momma thinks," she said, rolling her eyes. "Not like she's ever here anyway..always working late and whatnot."

I sighed. It was true. She was never here for us. Always leaving me to watch over them as she worked late, taking nightshifts at her job. She was a bank accountant, though ironically, she never had money to put in her own bank account. She only paid the rent for the house, and kept food in our stomachs as best as she could. Besides, ever since daddy died a year ago, we get monthly checks from his death benefits.

Sad part is, we're all kinda happy he's dead.

On the other hand, I had my own car and my own money. So, I didn't need to depend on my momma for anything, well, except the roof over my head of course. But I'm still in the process of looking for an apartment so I can move out when I turn eighteen, but until then, Imma just roll with it.

"Well, she's still our mom, and your gonna fucking respect her-"

"You're a hypocrite, Cindy."

"A hippo-what?"

She gave me a toothy smile before saying, "A hypocrite. It's someone who goes against their own word. Like, you just told me to watch my mouth, but you just cussed yourself."

I rolled my eyes at that girl. What in the world they be teaching kids nowadays? "And who told you that, smartass?" I countered, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Riley's brother, Huey," she said simply, her smile widening. Oh god, I could just vomit. My own sister, listening to that square. At this age, kids are like damn sponges. They absorb whatever someone fucking tells them. And for real, I don't need need my thirteen-year old sister listening to that smart behind kid. _Hell no. _

My sister has really changed. She still has that little ghetto attitude from me. But, she's real intelligent. And I have to say, I'm proud being her older sister.

"CINDY!" my fifteen-year old brother, Corrie, suddenly called from his room.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

There was a brief silence.

"Where's my xbox?!" he called. My sister and I exchanged sad looks, already knowing the cold hard answer to that one. My brother most likely knew too, but probably didn't want to accept it.

Mama sold it…for rent.

She's been selling a lot of stuff lately, actually. Even the family couch we used to have in the living room had been replaced with a small love seat. It's bullshit, really. I don't know how much more of this we can take. Watching our own mother, who used to smile and laugh, rot away before our very eyes. I'm scared for _her._ For our _family. _

There's not much we can do. Our grandma already tried to get her some counseling. But when our mother picked up a cigarette, for the first time in her life, we knew she was long gone.

* * *

"That shit ain't funny, Yonnie!" I said to my best friend, shaking my head as the three of us huddled into my car. She threw her head back and laughed, Riley only shook his head.

"Aye, don't act like it isn't true! Ya'll know that boy likes Cindy," she said. I groaned and put the key in ignition. I swear, Yonnie was a trip. At the moment, she was teasing me about one of our classmates, Monte. It wasn't a secret that he had the hots for me, but I wasn't interested. A relationship is the last thing I need right now. Right?

"Damn Yonnie, you really do have a big mouth," Riley snickered, shaking his head a little as he slouched in the backseat. Now, that was true.

Yonnie's laughter got even louder when the car passed one of the bus stops. Sure enough, there stood Monte and his group of friends, waiting for the bus casually. He waved, recognizing my car.

"Awhh, that nigga waved at you! Why you ain't wave back?" Riley teased, smirking at me in the rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes for the _umpteenth_ time that morning, turning my attention out the window as I drove the car down the street. My friends are too silly.

"Doesn't your brother have a car Reezy? Why you ain't rode with him?" Yonnie asked then. I sighed, relieved that we were off the subject.

Riley sucked his teeth, scrunching up his face sourly. "Shit, I ain't riding nowhere with that nigga! Especially when Jazmine's ass always be with him…giggling about every little thing and shit. Uh-uh, hell to the no."

Yonnie and I busted out laughing at that fool. I don't blame his ass either. Shit, Jazmine's laugh is hella annoying. I'm still wonderin' how Huey's ass put up with her all the time. Must be some magical shit.

"Aye, I ain't hatin' though..hell, he can hang with that giggling bitch all he wants..just not when I'm fucking around," Riley said, snickering himself.

"I hear that," Yonnie agreed, nodding her head.

Within moments, I pulled the car into the school's driveway. "Good morning beautiful highschool!" Yonnie singed randomly, taking off her seat belt and stepping out of the car excitedly. Reezy and I gave her looks.

"Whatchu so excited about?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, also wanting to know.

Yonnie's face then grew into a wide smile, showing her white teeth. "So I can see my _boo,_ dummies!" she practically squealed, placing her hands on her hips. Riley gave me a side glance, before nodding his head directly to our left. We all turned to see Tony, "Yonnie's Boo".

He was pressed up against some girl on the school's steps, his hands firmly around her waist as if they belonged there. I shook my head in disbelief, looking back at Yonnie to see her expression. "Look's like another skank beat ya to it," Riley snickered, holding up his hands mockingly.

Yonnie's face turned from pure happiness to shock, her eyes furious yet sad. I felt my heart droop. "Awh, that's some real fucked up shit right there. But c'mon, you don't need that nigga anyway Yon-Yon," I said, giving her a small smile. She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh, holding her book bag straps.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get to class," she mumbled, her eyes drifting to the cement.

That's when I heard someone call my name, turning to see who it was. I almost groaned at the sight. It was Monte. "Good morning Cindy," he smiled as he walked up to us. I frowned at him. I just wanted to slap that little smile off his face. _That attractive smile._ Matter of fact, that boy's whole appearance was just attractive. _Light-skinned…pretty light brown eyes…waves for days in that black curly hair of his..naturally toned body... _It was just too much.

"It's C-Murph, to you," I said smartly, rolling my eyes at him as we started to walk again. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yonnie giggling, while Riley seemed irritated. Monte seemed unfazed.

"Y'know, Cindy's a pretty name. Why wouldn't you want people to call you that?" he asked, smirking at me. I turned my eyes away from him, not wanting to fall in his little flirtatious trap like he always pulls with me.

"Nigga, if you don't scoot. Don't ya see she wants yo' ass to leave her alone?" Riley asked, almost growling. Yonnie smirked at him, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Damn, why you buggin' Riley? I was just hollering at ya homegirl for a sec. Anyway, I'll catch ya'll on the flipside," Monte smiled as he gave me a wink, before waving and walking off. As soon as he was out of sight, instantly Yonnie and Riley we're attacking me.

"Awwhh! I told you he likes you Ci-Ci!"

"Dammit, why that nigga always up in yo' grill Cindy?"

"Did you see his smile? He was totally cheesin' at you girly!"

"I swear that nigga fake as hell-"

I gave both of them annoyed looks. "Could ya'll hush with all that? Damn, always sweatin' me. And ya'll know I don't like him, so shut the hell up," I said, cutting both of them off. Yonnie continued to giggle while Riley rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll see ya'll niggas later," Riley grumbled as he turned, his maroon eyes looking mad as ever.

"Dang, what's up with him?" Yonnie asked as we watched him storm off. I sighed with a shrug, not really having enough energy to figure him out at the moment. He always hated Monte for some reason, but I can't seem to find a valid reason why. Oh well, a mystery never hurt anybody.

"Man, I hate this class," Yonnie then complained as we walked into our homeroom.

Algebra.

We took our seats, which ironically, was right next to one another. "Hush, Yon. Everybody and their mama's mama knows you hate algebra..cuz you say it _so_ damn much," I teased, snickering as I took out a pencil. Yonnie smiled, slouching in her seat and looking at her fresh manicure.

"Aye, I'm just preaching the truth."


	3. The Longest Day

A/N: Yay! Glad you guys like it so far!

**hueyfreemanrocksmyworld:** Hehe, you know Riley doesn't like Jazzy! And yes, there is a lot of crap going on in the McPhearson house! Yeah, their dad died—just creating a bad background. Sad to say, it'll get worse before it gets better! ;) Happy ya like it!

**joice: **Thanks so much! I really try to keep the characters' personalities true! Glad you're digging my OC Yonnie! Hope I strike you as a good writer!

**Schweetpea1870:** Awesome, I really appreciate it! Glad you're liking my writing style!

**PoeticLover1996:** Awwh, I didn't want to tug on your heartstrings! Yea, things aren't so great with Cindy's family at the moment. And yes, Riley was a little "jelly". You caught it!

**Shortneay14:** Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep ya updated! Cindy's one of my faves too!

* * *

"Aye, you seen Riley yet?" I asked Yonnie as I set down my lunch tray and took a seat.

She took a sip of her milk carton before shrugging. "Nope, haven't seen him since earlier. Maybe he just needs some alone time—don't sweat it."

"Alright, whatever nigga," I said, taking a bite of my cheeseburger. "I'm just glad _so-and-so _hasn't shown up yet."

"_So-and-so?_ You mean Monte? Wow, you hate him so much that you can't even say his name anymore, Cindy?" she said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at that girl.

"I didn't say I hated him."

"So…you like him?"

"I sure as hell didn't say that either."

As soon as Yonnie opened her mouth to say something else, I threw a baby carrot at her. "Hey!" she said as it bounced off her cheek. I grinned.

"Aye, cut that shit out," a ghetto voice said as a body sat down beside me.

"Riley Freeman! Where have you been, mister?!" Yonnie exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him from across the table.

"Yeah, where yo' ass been? Haven't seen you since you had yo' little _hissy fit._"

We watched as a devious smiled spread across his face. Instantly, we knew.

"Riley, you know skipping class is against school principal. You've disgraced us all," Yonnie lectured. Riley and I gave her confused looks.

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm kidding. Why you ain't take us with you, nigga? I mean, Cindy's the one with the car-"

"You talk too much Yonnie," Riley interrupted with a smile as he took off his bookbag and unzipped it.

"Ooo, what you brought me?" I pried.

With a snicker, he slowly pulled out a silver baseball bat and handed it to me.

I could've screamed.

It was new and shiny, shimmering almost. Pure silver. "Reezy, how you afford this mug?" I asked, giving him a huge Kool-aid smile. This boy knows me too well.

"Aye, I got my papers. I ain't steal it or nothing though," Riley countered, holding up his hands defensively.

"Yeah yeah, so where's my present?" Yonnie said, holding out her hand. Riley smirked before digging in his bookbag again, pulling out an iced chain with a crystalized heart charm dangling on it.

Yonnie just about died when she took the chain and put it on. It was just right too, because Yonnie loves hearts.

"Damn, this shit must've cost you an arm and a leg," I said, still examining my new and improved bat.

"Yeah, I ain't knew Christmas was coming early this year," Yonnie laughed.

"Just don't say I ain't ever did anything nice for ya'll," Riley said, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table in a rhythm.

I turned the bat over to find an engraving that I hadn't noticed. It was in gold cursive writing, spelling out _"To C-Murph, from your homeboy Reezy"._

I threw my arms around that boy, pulling him into the biggest hug I could manage. "Why are you such a great friend?!" I said, though my voice was muffled by his sweatshirt. He wrapped his arms around me too, returning the hug happily with a chuckle.

"Ooooo…ya'll are so cute together!" Yonnie squealed.

"Shut up Yonnie!" Riley and I yelled in unison, pulling away from each other and glaring at her from across the table.

She smiled. "Awwh, you guys even think the same!"

Riley and I could only groan at that girl.

* * *

I opened the door to my house in exhaustion.

It was a long day.

"Cindy, is that you?" I heard my mom call from upstairs. _What's she doing home so early?_

"Yes ma, it's me!"I called back.

Clare sat on the couch, her nose in a book. _A book? Seriously?_

She didn't seem to notice me standing there, so I cleared my throat.

"Yes, Cindy?" she said, not looking up. I rolled my eyes at that girl, a little annoyed that she couldn't say _hi_ at least.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked curiously.

"The Autobiography of Malcolm-"

I groaned before she could finish. _What has the world come to? _

"What? I got it from Huey. He said that Malcolm X was one of the greatest civil rights activists of all time and.." she continued, but I walked away in a lack of interest. I still can't believe Huey Freeman has managed to brainwash my little sister. It's a shame, really.

I walked into my room and dropped my bookbag on the bed, before walking over to my radio and tuning it on. Instantly, I was in my own world.

_**Hold up, wait a minute, all good just a week ago  
Crew at my house and we party every weekend so  
On the radio, that's my favorite song  
Made me bounce around, like I don't know, like I won't be here long  
Now the thrill is gone…**_

I crossed back over to my bed and sat, unzipping my bag and taking out the silver bat. I ran my fingers over it, slowly running them over the smooth gold engraving.

"Where'd you get that from?"

I looked up to see Corrie. His blue eyes were curious and gentle, just like they always were.

"Riley," I said.

"Oh, is he your boy-"

"No."

He smirked at me before shrugging. "Okay Cindy, whatever you say. Just don't let momma find that..she'll probably sell it."

"Yeah yeah, now go do your homework, shoo," I said, waving him off.

As soon as he walked out, my phone rang.

It was Monte.

"What do you want?" I said into the phone, not really caring how rude I was being. This guy was _always_ popping up.

"A date," I heard him chuckle in the phone. _Ugh. _

"Don't you have better things to do, nigga?"

"Maybe, but I'm making time for my girl."

"I'm not-"

"Where something nice, pick ya up in about an hour! See you soon," he laughed before hanging up.

My stomach flopped.

I placed my bat under a pillow and quickly dialed Yonnie's number. Within moments, she answered.

"Hey girly! What's up-"

"Monte just asked me out..well, he didn't really ask but-"

I winced as Yonnie screamed into the phone excitedly, holding the speaker away from my ear. She was always a _screamer._

"Yonnie, calm down! It's not all that serious-"

"IT IS TOO! Do you know how lucky you are right now? That boy could have any girl if he wanted, but he chose you! That's huge! OMG, I am sooo happy for you right now!"

"Whatever. But, what am I gonna do? I'm _not_ going on a date with that boy-"

"Oh yes you _are,_ homegirl! I'm coming over rightnow to help you get ready!" she said happily before hanging up. I groaned and flopped back onto my bed. _What just happened?_

* * *

**Lemme know if that was a good chapter! The brief song verse was 3005 by Childish Gambino!_ Until next time. _**


	4. A Turn of Events

After long, my stubbornness wasn't holding up, so much to my disliking, my bestfriend was making me go. I lost this battle, _powerless and all._

"You can't be serious," I groaned, inspecting myself in the mirror. I can't believe this girl got me in a dress..a _fucking _dress!

"Oh, c'mon. You look nice, Cin. You should really wear dresses more often, they're more feminine than those drab hoodies you and Riley always be wearin'. Hm, now for some eyeshadow-"Yonnie said as she finished pinning up my hair with bobbypins.

"_Whoa,_ hol' up. There's no way in hell you're putting that mess on my face! And didn't I tell you not to—Ugh, now I gotta _re_-braid it my hair," I huffed, already taking the pins down.

She gave me a look."Cindy, it's a date! You're supposed to be _dressy_ and _fluttery,_ not casual and crumbly!" she exclaimed, trying to pin my hair back up.

"Girl, you know I don't understand your _girly-girl_ talk. And I'm taking this stupid dress off..it itches!" I grumbled, going to my drawer to get something else to wear. Pulling out a navy hoodie, I closed the drawer.

"Oh, you're _definitely_ not wearing that on _my _watch," Yonnie said, grabbing the hoodie out of my hands. "This would be good for a date with _Riley,_ not a date with Monte."

"Man, I don't even want to go on this stupid date! What makes you think I wanna prance around in a frilly dress, and wear make-up, just to impress some guy I don't even like!" I huffed, snatching the hoodie back.

"Alright, calm down. Look, I know you don't like Monte. Shoot, everyone knows you don't like Monte.._and even he knows it. _But, if you just go on this date..talk to him for a bit..really get to know him—If it doesn't work out, he'll leave you alone. Simple as that!"Yonnie lectured.

I considered this. _Getting this boy out of my hair once and for all does sound nice._

"Do I still have to wear the stupid-itchy dress?" I then asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

She grinned.

"Yes, you still have to wear the _stupid-itchy_ dress."

* * *

Hesitantly, I settled in the passenger's seat of Monte's car, buckling my seatbelt. He shot me a sly grin before putting the key in ignition, the radio on.

_**Critics are really the enemy and I  
Can't stand the way they slam today's gifted  
Effin' incredible, get fanned away with grands to pay  
This jam will lay scripted…deaf and impeccable..**_

Returning the look with a glare, I opened my mouth to say something, but he waved me off as he pulled the car from the curb. "Just ride," he said nonchalantly, as if he knew I wanted to ask a million questions.

I slouched in my seat and looked straight ahead, scowling at the dashboard. I still can't believe I'm in damn dress, heading to some unknown place, with _Monte._ I glanced at him, taking in his appearance as he navigated the car down the road.

He wore casual blue jeans and a simple grey hoodie. I rolled my eyes at that, a little annoyed now that it seemed like I was overdressed.

"So, these your wheels?" I asked suddenly, referring to the car.

"Yep. Why, like the rims?" he replied cockily, once again flashing me that stunning white smile of his. I rolled my eyes before shrugging.

"They aight."

He chuckled then. "So, did you wear that dress to impress me?"

"No, I was forced."

"Lemme guess…Yonnie?"

We _both_ laughed at that. Me in a dress was ludicrous, as if anyone would fall for some crazy shit like that. Funny how things happen.

"Alright, so next time, just wear what _Cindy_ would wear. Okay?" Monte said, holding back another laugh.

I smiled. "Who said there was gonna be a _next time_?"

"Don't act phony, cuz you and I both know you can't resist this," he bragged, pointing to himself.

"Arrogant, much?"

"_Extremely._"

I rolled my eyes playfully, just as the car rolled into the parking lot of the local skating rink where all the teenagers hanged out nowadays, "Hostile Mojo".

Everyone from school came here all the time, hanging like they ain't had school the next day. And surprisingly, it wasn't owned by Mr. Wuncler, like everything else in Woodcrest. No, this joint was owned by Yonnie's family.

The parking lot was packed, _as always._ Teens were out front, running around the place, and from inside the car, I could still hear music blasting from inside. Monte turned off the car, put his keys in his pocket, and we stepped out.

* * *

Inside, it was overly crowded. People were skating around, cutting up and having fun. The music was booming, making my ears ring a little. Just like a classic skating rink, there was a big shiny disco ball hanging on the ceiling, spinning as colorful lights bounced off of it.

Monte led me to a booth in the corner, sitting across from each other casually. "Can you skate?" he asked me as he picked up a menu.

"Well actually-"

"Aye, wassup man! I ain't knew you was coming!" someone suddenly said, cutting me off entirely. I turned my head to see one of Monte's friends walk up to our table, a girl on his arm. _Um..what's his name again? Jordan, I think. _

"Oh, waddup." Monte said, giving Jordan some dap.

"Whoa, Cindy's in a dress?" Jordan then said, his eyes widening.

"It's _C-Murph_ to you," I said, rolling my eyes as I picked up a menu.

There was a moment of silence as Jordan just looked at me, as if he'd never seen a girl in a dress before. That's when his girl got a little jealous, narrowed her eyes at me, and pulled Jordan away from our table to someplace else.

"Having fun yet?" Monte said calmly after they were out of sight, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table, kind've like how Riley does at lunch.

When I didn't respond, he smiled.

"You can leave if you want."

"For real?"

"Hah, no. Did you _really_ think I was gonna give up on you so easily. C'mon, just try to have fun," he said, giving me a wink.

I sighed just as a waiter approached our table, their skates skidding to a stop. Much to my surprise, it was Jazmine Dubois. "Hi guys, can I get you anything—Oh, hi Cindy!" she chirped, giving me a big smile.

I raised an eyebrow up at her. "Yo' ass work here?"

"Oh, no, I'm just filling in for one of my friend's because she's out sick. But, um, is there anything I can get you two?" she said.

"What's the specials?" Monte asked.

"Well, there's our new annual Couples' Mojo Shake, containing blended vanilla ice cream with-" Jazmine started to say.

"We'll take it," Monte interrupted, not even acknowledging my choice. I cut my eyes at him, as Jazmine scratched down our order on her little notepad before skating off.

As soon as she was gone, I gave Monte a hard kick from under the table. He bit his lip, holding back a threatening smirk to crawl on his face.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.

"Nigga, what's up with you and cutting people off?"

He shrugged and started drumming his fingers again. "I just like to get straight to the point with things. Is that such a crime?"

Rolling my eyes for the _umpteenth _time, I changed the subject to make the time go by faster.

"You got a favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Like a bright sunshiny yellow, or a sexy _golden _yellow?"

"I dunno. Yours?"

"Blue."

"Like your eyes?"

I could feel my cheeks warm up a little at that. I had to pray that I wasn't blushing. If anything, blush was the last thing I needed. I couldn't let him know that he was _winning._

I could feel him smirking at me.

"Here's your large Mojo milkshake guys, complete with two Mojo Swirly Straws!" Jazmine said happily, skidding to a stop in front of our table and setting the milkshake down. Thank god, a _distraction._ I looked at the milkshake wearily, a little confused.

"Wait, so there's only one milkshake? I thought-" I began to say.

"Well duh, silly! They call it the _Couples'_ Mojo Shake for a reason!" Jazmine singed, before setting the bill on the table and skating off again. I blinked before taking one of the straws out and pushing the shake over to Monte.

"You can have it," I said.

That's when I was suddenly being pushed over in my seat. I turned to see Yonnie scooting next to me, all dressed up like a barbie doll.

"Yonnie, what are you doing here?" I asked, widening my eyes. She smiled that goofy smile of hers at me.

"Can't you see I'm on a date?" she laughed, gesturing across the table. I looked up to see Riley sitting across from us next to Monte, looking annoyed as ever.

"Oh, you guys are dating?" Monte chimed in, looking from Riley to Yonnie.

Riley opened his mouth to comment, but Yonnie shot him a stern look from across the table. Clearly Yonnie brought him along against his will, to make this some sort of _double-date thing. _Yeah, sounds like something her ass would do.

Monte gave us all confused looks, cocking up an eyebrow. Riley's face was in a tight pout, as if he were going to explode at any second now. Yonnie maintained a bright smile, fiddling her thumbs in a causal fashion as the seconds ticked by.

"So, how are you two lovebirds this evening?" she said in a classy voice, looking from Monte to me.

My cheeks got hotter, probably blushing now. I just wanted to reach over and strangle her for asking that. How's she just gonna waltz in and stir things up like that?

I kicked her under the table, though that didn't falter her motives.

"Well, it's been great so far. I was just thinking about taking Cindy later for a walk in the park," Monte said confidently, giving me an overly attractive smile.

Yonnie winked at me. "Ooo, a _romantic_ walk in the park? Doesn't that sound like fun Riley?" she said, her voice growing with excitement. I looked over to Riley, who furrowed his eyebrows at me before holding up a meaningless thumbs-up. _Why's he look so damn upset?_

When there was a long awkward pause, Monte looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time..it's getting kinda late. Ready to go?" he asked, giving me an annoyed smile. I nodded quickly, already starting to push Yonnie out of the seat so I could get out of the booth. She reluctantly moved, Riley doing the same as Monte and I scooted out.

"Okay, catch ya'll on the flipside!" I heard Yonnie call after us as we left the place. I rolled my eyes a little annoyed about her little surprise pop-up. But, I was relieved to leave, because I was for sure blushing like a madwoman a minute ago.

I feel a little bad for Monte, though. He's probably a little annoyed that our date didn't go exactly the way he wanted it to. But hey, I had nothing to do with my friends popping up out of the blue and crashing our date. It was completely out of my hands.

On the other hand, before Yonnie and Riley showed up, I thought it was going fine. We were getting along okay, which is definitely something I didn't expect. It's weird really, getting to know someone who seems like they're stuck up, but actually sweet and kind. It wasn't _so_ bad.

But as soon as we left the building, he _struck_ me hard across the face.

* * *

**Alright, so how was that? And for the people who are wondering, don't worry, Huey's gonna show up soon! I'm thinking about updating every Sunday, or whenever I get the chance on schooldays. So, no worries. Lemme know what ya think! Brief Song Verse: Fragile by Tech N9ne**


	5. Not Letting It Go

You think things are getting better, when really they're slowly turning into a mass of chaos that keeps threatening to drag you down with it. And you keep telling yourself, that you'll get through it, but really, you've already lost. And the only question left to ask is, "What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

The force of the blow sent me flying to the brick wall of the building, immediate pain spreading quickly through my back. "Ow..what the hell…" I started, but the words wouldn't form as I winced from the pain. My head must've hit the wall too, because it was throbbing uncontrollably.

"You thought this was some joke?" Monte said then, his breath only inches from my face. Despite the pain, I jumped up from the wall, pushing him in his chest backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why'd you just-"but he cut me off by cupping my mouth with his hand and mushing my face against the wall. My eyes widened in disbelief at his forceful strength.

"What's wrong with _me_?!" He was yelling now. "I should be asking you that! How _dare _you make a fool of me?! Thought bringing your friends along was funny? Do you feel _so_ funny now?!"

I struggled against his grip, desperately trying to push his hands away from me. He only laughed at my expense.

I blinked.

It was the _same_ laugh. The same exact laugh my father used to have. The same cackle he would do, throwing his head back and all.

The atmosphere was suddenly bitter and cold, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. My strong fearless heart seemed to falter, my senses getting weaker by the second. Beads of sweat surfaced on my forehead.

I held in a sob, trying not to let the memories come flooding back. Monte pulled his hand away as I allowed my back to slide down against the wall, putting me in a sitting position. I should be angry, _furious_ even. But I didn't have the strength to push back. My eyes started to water, my breathing quickening at a dangerous speed.

"Not so tough now huh, _C-Murph?_" Monte said in a mocking tone, crouching down in front of me. His breath was warm and harsh on my cold skin. I looked up at him, daggers in my sad eyes.

I couldn't believe that this was Monte. The sweet flirtatious boy from school who would stop at nothing to get my attention. And now that he has it, he _won't_ let go.

"You fucking bastard…"I said with as much strength as I could muster, though my voice cracked. Why was he angry with me? I had no idea Yonnie and Riley were coming. But then again, this isn't something to get angry about!

"Awh, you're so cute when you're mad," he said then, looking me over with his hungry eyes. "It's too bad this night had to end so abruptly.."

I was silent.

"I'll see you around," He said then, brushing a stray hair out of my face before standing up. He took a step before looking back at me again and saying, "If you say a word about this..next time it just might cost you a bruise or two." Then, after flashing a smile, he turned and headed to his car.

I closed my eyes, his words slicing through my thoughts as a tear finally slid down my cheek. _This can't be real. _

I continued to sit there, listening as his car rumbled away.

_It just can't be real._

* * *

It was only 8:00 pm when I slid back into my house. I was only out for two hours..but it felt like the longest two hours of my life.

"Cindy!" I heard my little sister exclaim, rushing from who-knows-where and giving me a hug. I allowed a pained smile, returning the comforting gesture. "Did you have fun?" she continued, smiling up at me.

"Yeah..it was okay. It was worth wearing a dress, and you and I _both_ know I don't like dresses," I said with a chuckle, playing it off a little. She giggled in response.

"Oh hey Cin—what's wrong with you?" Corrie said then, coming from his room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he eyed me curiously, raising an eyebrow. I just about held my breath, realizing that my eyes were probably still a little puffy and pink. _Please don't notice.._

Clare looked from Corrie to me, and then back to Corrie. "Oh, you mean her dress? Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself either!" she giggled.

There was a moment of silence as Corrie just searched my pained expression, probably spotting the hurt behind my suppressed smile. But within seconds, he gave a smile of his own. "Yeah, that dress does look kind've funny on you Cindy," he said with a chuckle.

I just about gave a sigh of relief. Usually Corrie could tell when something wasn't right in the atmosphere, but I guess it wasn't so obvious this time. _Thank god._

"It must've been a really good date. You're practically in _tears_.."Corrie said then, his smile fading a little.

_Dammit, he noticed. _

"Awh, was it romantic Cindy?" Clare cooed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So romantic that it made you cry?" Corrie followed up.

I rocked on my heels and little, not really sure how to answer that as my throat started to strain again. Letting out a fake yawn I said, "Man, I'm tired. I think Imma go head to bed." Without waiting for a response, I started walking away with a speedy pace.

"Wait, what? It's only 8 something!" I heard Clare call from behind me. I continued to walk, feeling their stares on my back.

* * *

Sleep didn't come so easily that night. My headache was back, and Yonnie and Riley we're blowing up my phone with text messages that I didn't have the energy to read _or_ return. I knew they were gonna yell at me for it later, but I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to rest, but too many thoughts were swimming around in my head.

I didn't know how to feel. My stomach flopped with emotions..anger..sadness..confusion.

_Fear. _

At first I didn't recognize the fear that pulsed through me. It's not something I'm used to feeling, and know that it's there, I didn't know how to act. _What am I scared for? I'm never scared! _

Then it came to me.

I was scared for myself. Somehow and some way, Monte was able to weaken me. It wasn't his strength that frightened me, but his motive. He reminded me of my father. The way he would hit my mother..abuse her with the most hurtful words imaginable...slowly stripping her of her self-esteem until she was nothing but a scared frail woman.

_And now it's happening to me? _

I tried to make since of the thought as my bedroom door opened. I didn't flinch, already knowing my pursuer. "What Corrie?" I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

There was a pause before he said, "Why are you putting yourself in this situation?"

"What situation?"

"As if I can't see the fear in your eyes," he said, heavy sarcasm drenching his tone. I looked over at him with a glare.

"I'm not afraid of anything-"

"Save it Cindy. Just know if you don't get yourself out of this soon, I'm telling mama," he warned, his bright blue eyes full of concern as he looked at me. I could see the reflecting pain in his irises, knowing his words were true.

"Snitch."

"Maybe. But, you know I'm not letting this go."

"How'd you know, though?"

"You have an obvious limp."

I sighed, turning and burying my face in a pillow.

_Just let it be over. _


	6. A Good Day: Part One

**I know it's been a while, so I'm back with another chapter. And surprise-surprise, one of our favorite characters are in this! This chapter is a little more happy filler, becuz even _I_ was feeling bad for Cindy. I hope you guys enjoy. ;)**

* * *

I woke up with a yawn, sitting up a little with a stretch. As I did this, I could still feel the soreness of my back, and I still had a crappy headache. I groaned and reached to my nightstand for my phone. Of course I had a million unread texts from Riley and Yonnie from last night. _Ugh. _

That's when my sister came strolling in, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she came to a stop before my bed. "Good afternoon, Cin.." she mumbled sleepily. I suppressed a tiny smile.

"It's morning Clare, not the afternoon sleepy-head," I teased. She yawned again before waving her hand in a 'whatever' way. I laughed, pulling her in for a hug despite my soreness. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders, finally pulling her hands from her sleepy blue eyes. "I wanted to tell you about my book," she beamed. I playfully rolled my eyes as she climbed into my bed next to me, snuggling under the mass of covers in a childish way.

"Is this the same book Huey gave you?" I questioned.

"Well yeah! That guy's amazing!" She said this with excitement.

"_Huey_?" I repeated, making sure we were talking about the same dude.

"Mhmm," she cooed with googly-eyes.

I could only shake my head. _This girl was too much, _I thought with a smile. "Alright, so tell me about your book."

"Well, as you may already know, it's about the life story of Malcolm X-"

That's when Corrie walked in, nibbling on a blue muffin casually. "Are you still talking about that lame book, Clare?" he teased with a smile.

Clare rolled her eyes with a snort, which is ironically something I've seen Huey do _so_ many times before. "It happens to be a _fantastic_ book, Corrie. But of course you wouldn't understand," she said smartly.

Corrie scoffed. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that your tiny brain simply wouldn't be able understand my advanced knowledge of things," Clare continued. I could only look at her in awe as Corrie rolled his eyes.

"Your thirteen, Clare," I said.

"Thirteen _and _brilliant!" she countered.

"Thirteen _and _full of yourself.." Corrie mumbled grumpily, crossing his arms.

"Oh puh-leez, Corrie! You're just mad because I'm smarter."

"I beg to differ," he said simply.

I rubbed my head a little, the headache getting worse. "So um, is Ma here?" I asked then, ready to change the subject even though it was hilarious to watch them bicker. Both of them shook their heads. Hm, not surprising.

"She left us blueberry muffins though!" Clare chirped.

"They're store bought," Corrie confirmed with a weak smile.

I smiled just as Clare touched two fingers just below my left eye. "How'd you hurt yourself so badly? Your face wasn't like this last night," she said confusingly. I held in a hiss as I lightly moved her hand away from the stinging cut.

"It probably got there when I ran into the door last night...I got up to use the bathroom—It was really dark in the hallway," I lied. Clare looked at me before nodding, showing that she believed every word. Corrie stared blankly at my face, probably biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, I hope you get better—whoa, we're going to be late for my ballet rehearsal!" Clare said then, springing up from my bed and hurrying into her own room. Corrie then stepped a little closer to me, rubbing his thumb lightly against my scar.

"You're gonna need some ice for that," he said numbly, before I pushed his hand away.

"I can take care of myself," I countered stubbornly.

"Cindy-"

"No, stop. Go get ready so we can take Clare to her ballet rehearsal," I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and walked out.

I huffed, moving out from the bundle of covers and stepping out of bed. Instantly, I could feel my leg tighten a little, probably still stiff from the limp. I stretched it out a little, hoping it'd help. Then I took my phone again, suddeny feeling the urge to text my friends.

**Group Message with: **Yonnie_Bunnie, Escobar

**C-Murph:** Morning.

I wasn't surprised when both of them instantly responded, as if they were waiting.

**Yonnie_Bunnie: **Goodmorning! Took you long enough! ;0

**Escobar: **You always keeping niggas waiting C?

**C-Murph: **Hush. It was a long night.

**Yonnie_Bunnie: **Ohhh…you go girl!

**Escobar: **Um.

**C-Murph: **No, not like that dummies!

**Yonnie_Bunnie: **O, I was finna say! XD

**Escobar: **Oh alright.

**C-Murph:** Aye, swing by and come with us to Clare's ballet rehearsal!

**Escobar:** Ballet? Quit playing.

**Yonnie_Bunnie: **Awh, we definitely coming girl!

**Escobar:** We? ;(

I smiled, putting my phone back on the charger before heading over to my drawer to find some clothes.

Maybe It'll it be good day.

* * *

"Man, your tutu taking up all the space Clare," Corrie groaned, shuffling into the back seat next to her, followed by Yonnie. Riley sat in the front with me, laughing at their inconvenience as he buckled his seatbelt. Clare rolled her eyes at Corrie, crossing her arms childishly.

"So, why couldn't I stay home again, Cindy?" Corrie questioned smartly, clearly already irritated as he squirmed in his squished position in the middle.

"Shut up Corrie," I laughed, putting the key in ignition. He huffed and put his seatbelt on.

"So how was the rest of your date Cin?" Yonnie suddenly cooed from the backseat. My laughing ceased then. At this, I could feel Riley's tenseness.

"It was great," I said with a weak smile, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She smiled and nodded. "You're gonna have to tell me all the details!"

"Me too!" Clare exclaimed.

Then there was an awkward silence, the only sound from the rumbling car.

I looked back into the rearview mirror to find Corrie giving me an annoyed look. I looked away, turning the radio on to mellow out the atmosphere. Yonnie spoke up again.

"I heard that Jazmine is one of the ballet instructors at the dance center," she said.

Clare gave her a confusing look. "You mean Ms. Dubois?

"Does she have poofy hair?"

"Mhm."

"Then yes."

Clare beamed. "She's my dance teacher!" she said proudly.

Riley, Yonnie, and I were taken by surprise.

I mean, we shouldn't be surprised, because Jazmine did seem like the 'ballet type'.

"And she's the nicest teacher ever! At first I didn't know that she knew Riley's brother Huey, so I was just like, 'why is this dude coming to watch all the ballet practices' and then it became clear that they we're dating!" Clare continued excitingly. "And then-"

"Wait—they're _dating?!_" Yonnie and I yelled simultaneously.

Clare giggled. "Well yeah, they make a cute couple anyway don't ya think?"

That's when Riley busted out laughing.

"Nigga, when was you gonna tell us?" I snapped on him, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"I just figured it wasn't all that important," he said through his laughter. Yonnie shook her head in utter shock, not sure she was believing her ears.

It wasn't long before we reached the dance center. It was a huge building with a big parking lot, cars everywhere. I rolled in and parked the car in a spot closest to the building.

Clare jumped out excitingly. "I can't wait for you guys to see me dance!"

Corrie stepped out with a groan after her, followed by Yonnie. I took off my seatbelt just as I felt warm fingers brush under my eye.

"What the hell.." Riley said, rubbing the scar in awe. "How'd yo' ass mess up your eye like that?"

I shifted nervously, taking the key out of ignition and placing it in my sweatshirt pocket. "I ran into a door," I lied simply.

"So you wasn't gonna put any ice on it.." Riley continued, pulling his hand away. I opened my car door, stepping out.

"I'd look pretty wimpy, walking around here with an ice bag pressed to my face Reezy," I chuckled.

Riley stepped out too. "Aight, whatever," he said, letting it go easily.

All of us walked into the building, besides Clare, who skipped.

Instantly, we were welcomed by the lady at the front desk, who I guess was the manager. I've never actually been here before, because Ma was the one who usually dropped Clare off.

"Welcome back Clare-Pear! We're so glad to have you back for rehearsal today!" the lady greeted, gesturing for us to head into the theatre to her left.

Riley snickered at the name _Clare-Pear. _

Walking into the theatre, I immediately spotted Jazmine. She was on the stage with her students, all of them wearing matching frilly tutus and tights as they stretched.

The wide double doors closed heavily as we stepped in, making Jazmine look up from her activity and over to us. "Hi guys!" she giggled from up there, coming down the side steps to greet us.

"Hi Ms. Dubois!" Clare grinned, giving her rather young teacher a hug. "This time I brought my brother and sister, and I'm sure you know these two goofballs," she said, referring the last part to Riley and Yonnie.

"Oh gosh, I'm so happy you guys came!" Jazmine said happily, pulling all of us into a huge group hug.

"Yeah, glad to see you too Jaz," Yonnie said flatly as she let us go.

"Alright, come and stretch with us!" Jazmine chirped then, pulling Clare back onto the stage with the rest of the dancers. The four of us then went to go sit toward the front, which is where we found a bored looking Huey.

He sat with a book in his lap, one hand holding a page and the other holding his cheek. "Sup Huey," I said, a mocking smirk already crawling on my lips as we sat in the row directly behind him. He looked up, raising an eyebrow. `

"Cindy—what are ya'll doing here?" he questioned, the confusion laced in his voice.

Yonnie and I grinned. "We could ask you the same thing."

Huey furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not understanding our teasing.

"Clare told them about you and Jazmine, nigga." This coming from Riley with a snicker.

Huey's mouth dropped open in shock, making the four of us buss out laughing, including Corrie. Clare and some of the other dance students looked out from the stage to where we were sitting in confusion. "Hi Huey!" I heard my sister yell happily, which only made us crack up even more.

_See, I knew it was gonna be a good day. _


	7. A Good Day: Part Two

It had been nearly ten minutes into Clare's ballet rehearsal, and we had just been sitting in the audience chairs, cracking up with each other casually. Yonnie and I were teasing Huey about his secretive relationship with Jazmine, while Riley and Corrie talked about the latest video games and basketball stars.

It was peaceful.

But that's what I wanted to think. Really, for these past ten minutes, my phone has been silently vibrating every minute in my pocket, signaling text messages and missed calls. I was skeptical at first, wondering who the hell was so eager to talk to me, but the answer was obvious. Clearly it was Monte trying to get through to me. But I've already made arrangements to cut him off completely, starting with me beating the shit out of his-

"Cin, don't you think this nigga need a haircut?" Yonnie laughed, clutching a handful of Huey's afro in her hand. I dismissed my previous thought and turned my attention back to my friends. Huey's face was in the most annoyed stance I've ever seen it, while Yonnie seemed to be having the happiest time of her life teasing the mess the out of him.

"For the last time, I don't need a damn haircut," Huey groaned, swatting at Yonnie's hand miserably. I could only shake my head at the two, a smirk crossing my face.

"Hm, you sure nigga? I think you could've used a haircut a couple of years ago if you ask me," I grinned at him. Yonnie busted out laughing again, Huey rolling his eyes, as I turned my attention to Riley and Corrie on the other side of me.

Reezy seemed to be going on and on about something, gesturing his hands in the air as he described it whatever he was ranting about excitedly. Corrie seemed just as consumed as he was, nodding his head as he just listened to Riley talk. I smiled a little, happy that the two were bonding just like all males do about sports and shit.

And while I'm just listening to my friends talk about irrelevant things, the goddamned vibrating in my pocket only seemed to get louder and louder.

It was getting on my _last_ nerves.

"I need some air."

So, I casually get up out of my seat, sidestepping past Yonnie as I exit the aisle. I could feel eyes on me as I walked away, specifically Riley's and Corrie's, but that was all. As soon as I walked out the huge double doors, I took a step outside the building, taking a seat on the steps. I took my phone out as it vibrated again, and just as I expected, it was the devil himself trying to contact me.

I answered the call through gritted teeth. "Fuck you want?"

There was that laugh again. "I just wanted to talk, y'know? Sleep well?"

I ignored his attempt at a good conversation starter. "I just know you bet not show yo' ass come Monday, cuz you know I'm not finna let this shit fly," I threatened, raising my voice a little.

He was silent for a second or two before saying, "What're you gonna do, get your boyfriend on me?" he said in a mocking voice. I knew he was referring to Riley, trying to get a rise out of me. "I thought C-Murph could fight her own battles."

I rolled my eyes at that, even though he couldn't see it. "Fuck off Monte. I don't rely on anyone but myself-"

"The bat, then?"

"Huh?"

"The bat. You're gonna use that thing on me?"

I scratched my head in confusion before realizing what he was talking about. The silver bat Riley gave me in the cafeteria the other day. It was still under my pillow from where I left it too. _Monte saw him give it to me? _"Doesn't matter," I finally said in response to his question. "Just be ready." And before he could say another word, I hung up.

"Be ready for what?"

I sighed at the voice, already recognizing the familiar tone that just so happened to belong to Riley. I turned to him. "What's up?" I said casually with a smile, patting beside me for him to sit down. He sat easily, clearly just satisfied to sit.

"Hey," he said, crossing his arms over his knees casually. "So who we're you talking to?" he asked then, turning brown his eyes up to the blue cloudy sky. I just intertwined my fingers together, realizing how sweaty my palms were. "Oh um..it was nobody," I confirmed easily, following his gaze to the sky.

He nodded then, letting the subject go. "You know, your little brother is pretty damn cool," he said, finally turning his eyes to me with a light smile. I smiled back, nodding.

"Yeah, he can be pretty cool when he's not being so damn annoying," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. Riley's grin seemed to widen at that, showing his pretty white teeth. But then, it seemed to fade, as if a thought just crossed his mind.

"How was your date last night?" he asked, the frown on his face seeming to travel to his eyes. I averted my eyes from his stare, choosing to look down at my hands instead.

"It was alright," I said quietly.

I could practically feel the joy surge through him again. "Oh, okay…ya'll gonna go out again or-"

"Nope."

His grin reappeared. "Oh, that's great—I mean that's too bad," he said, the last part still a little cheery. A smile tugged at my lips. It was refreshing to see his poorly kept jealousy sometimes, and he sucked at not showing it.

"So tell me Reezy, how was your date with Yonnie last night?" I teased, quirking a mocking eyebrow at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, a smirk crossing his face. "Nigga whatever, you know that shit was just for her ass to spy on ya'll. I had nothing to do with it," he said with a chuckle.

"Aight, whatever you say," I snickered.

Riley then took his eyes away from me, resting them on his newly bought shoes. "You know what else I don't get, though?" I watched him fiddle with his fingers a little. "When is your ass gonna realize that I-"

"Aye, ya'll niggas finna miss Clare's solo on stage," Yonnie suddenly said, peeking her head out the building's front door. Riley and I turned to her, already standing to our feet. Riley glanced at me before heading back inside, me slowly trudging behind.

_What was he gonna say? _


End file.
